Eternos
Os Eternos eram seres elementais de imenso poder mas de criatividade limitada, que usavam os pensamentos e emoções dos chamados "Efêmeros" para seus propósitos, já que suas próprias mentes haviam se esgotado. Características De acordo com algumas lendas, quando uma criança da Idade da Razão morria, seu espírito cheio de culpa podia se perder no Espaço Nulo, onde suas fobias e ansiedades se alimentavam de espíritos menos vingativos. Estes espíritos poderiam eventualmente se transformar em Eternos. (PROSA: Christmas on a Rational Planet) Os amorais Eternos têm como principal objetivo de vida sua própria diversão, usando Efêmeros como meros brinquedos. (TV: Enlightenment) No curso de seus jogos, os Eternos se passavam por deuses e destruíam mundos inteiros no processo. (HQ: Uninvited Guest) Estes jogos eram iniciados pelos Guardiões do Tempo, a quem os Eternos respeitavam como líderes e chamavam de "Iluminadores". Apesar de seu parentesco com os Cronívoros, estes são vistos como predadores violentos. A Antiga Aliança proibiu uma união entre as duas raças; no entanto, o grande Kronos se originou desta união. (PROSA: The Quantum Archangel) Através de meios obscuros, como punição, o Sétimo Doctor usou a força do Vórtice Temporal para levar o cruel Lord Prospero e seu círculo social, até o domínio do Tempo, o que indicaria que em determinadas circunstâncias eles podiam se transformar de Eternos para Efêmeros, e vice-versa. (HQ: Uninvited Guest) Poderes O Quinto Doctor chamou os Eternos de parasitas por usarem a criatividade dos Efêmeros, uma vez que os Eternos podiam retirar qualquer ser de qualquer planeta em qualquer momento do tempo para usá-los. Os Eternos habitavam no domínio da Eternidade, em oposição ao Tempo, um domínio menor. Isto significa que eles não eram afetados pelo Tempo e, assim, não envelheciam. Eles podiam até congelar Efêmeros no tempo. Podiam também usar telepatia e criar objetos a partir das memórias dos Efêmeros, mas seus poderes eram limitados, não podendo ler mentes a grandes distâncias ou mentes mais poderosas. Os Eternos podiam concentrar e canalizar grande poder (em uma ocasião, poder do Guardião Negro), mas apenas se existisse um ponto focal. Eternos não podiam ser destruídos, apenas transferidos, (TV: Enlightenment) devido a sua existência como matrizes incorpóreas de energia. (PROSA: Goth Opera) Eles podiam também aparecer em sonhos. (PROSA: Love and War) Eles podiam entrar nas mentes das pessoas, fazendo com que elas os aceitassem, além de influenciar seu comportamento e apagar suas memórias. Eternos eram trans-dimensionais e podiam se mover através do tempo e do espaço à vontade, de planeta à planeta. Em confrontos diretos, eles podiam sugar poder de seus oponentes. Dependendo do tamanho de seu poder, alguns Eternos podiam apenas mover objetos, como um poltergeist. (PROSA: Blood Harvest) Alguns, ainda, possuiam sensitividade temporal. (PROSA: The Crystal Bucephalus) Os Eternos costumam tomar a forma de humanoides, mas são capazes de se transformar em diferentes indivíduos. Eles possuem a habilidade de controlar o tempo, e afirmam poder controlar o destino. (AUDIO: Master) História Os Eternos, como o nome sugere, são eternos e, portanto, uma história de sua raça é difícil de se encontrar. No entanto, o primeiro evento de que se tem notícia de seu envolvimento é a expulsão das Carrionites e dos Hervoken para a Escuridão Profunda durante os Tempos Sombrios do Universo. (TV: The Shakespeare Code, PROSA: Forever Autumn) Na Terra, eles podem ser reconhecidos como deuses, anjos, espíritos da terra, demônios, fantasmas e poltergeists. (PROSA: Blood Harvest) Alguns Eternos chegaram a se disfarçar de divindades de Gallifrey, como o Time, a Dor e a Morte, algo que Lady Presidente Romana achava perturbador. (PROSA: Happy Endings) No entanto, nem todos os Eternos faziam isso: até seu encontro com o Quinto Doctor, o Eterno conhecido como Striker confessou nunca ter ouvido falar dos Time Lords. (TV: Enlightenment) Em certa ocasião, os Guardiões do Tempo marcaram uma corrida para um grupo de Eternos, cujo prêmio seria a Iluminação. Grupos de Eternos copiaram navios de vários pontos da história da Terra, impulsionados por propulsores de íons e velas para captar os ventos solares, e raptaram humanos para tripulá-los. Apesar de quase ganhar a corrida destruindo os navios inimigos, a Capitã Wrack for empurrada para fora de seu navio pelo Quinto Doctor, que então levou a embarcação até os Guardiões do Tempo. (TV: Enlightenment) O Monge usou o sangue do Eterno Vain Beauty, que ele havia encontrado em Paris, para aprisionar o Cronívoro Artemis. (PROSA: No Future) O Décimo Doctor alertou os Hervoken para que não atraíssem a atenção dos Eternos. (PROSA: Forever Autumn) Em 2604, Bernice Summerfield se viu no meio de um conflito entre os Eternos Raymond Hardy e Barron. (ÁUDIO: The Heart's Desire) Outras informações * Os Eternos se referiam ao Vazio como "the Howling". (TV: Army of Ghosts) * Sebastiene afirmou ter caçado um Eterno. (PROSA: The Doctor Trap) * Adam, um alien infiltrado na Torchwood Three, tinha poderes semelhantes aos dos Eternos, e afirmou ter escapado do Vazio. (TV: Adam) * possível que o [[Trickster] seja um Eterno exilado. (TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) Bastidores * De acordo com o REF: Doctor Who Annual 2006, uma fonte não narrativa, houve uma guerra entre os Halldons e os Eternos, terminada devido à intervenção dos Time Lords. Além disso, o Anual diz que os Eternos observaram os eventos da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo e, diante de toda a devastação e morte, partiram de seu domínio e nunca mais foram vistos. en:Eternal Categoria:Espécies